


Disco Flirt

by T_L



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_L/pseuds/T_L
Summary: Wonder Woman spends a night on the tow n with Zatanna, discussing the events of “Destroyer”. And Bruce Wayne shows up.For TheImmikou in the "Revenge of the DCAU" Ficathon





	Disco Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at jlaunlimited.com

**A/N:** For TheImmikou, because of the “Revenge of the Ficathon” at JLAUniverse. And thanks a billion to _f8.l.e.hypr_ , my beta-reader!

**Disclaimer:** The Justice League and all related characters are property of DC Comics. This fiction was writer purely for fun; no money is being made with this.

 

 

* * *

 

The music booming out of the loudspeakers was much too loud for people with normal hearing, and pain inflicting for people with superhearing.

 

“Zee, help!” a woman with blonde hair and green eyes shouted at her companion the moment they entered the disco, clasping her hands over her ears.

 

“Right. _Netfos cisum rof anaid_!” the other woman muttered.

 

“Thanks!” Diana screamed over the now bearably loud music.

 

From then on communication was made impossible by the noise, as they both joined the mass of whirling bodies on the dance floor.

 

Any normal spectator would have seen two attractive, but utterly unfamiliar women dancing to one of the songs one would hear on the radio at least once every hour.

 

Which was exactly the point of the illusion charm Zatanna had cast over Diana and herself.

 

They had wanted to spend a night on the town as normal people, which would certainly not be possible if they were recognized as Justice League members.

Whereas it had been enough for the magician to alter her own features only a bit, Wonder Woman, who was much more famous, had needed a complete makeover. She now had a blonde mane that was kept from falling into her now emerald eyes by several hair clip of the same green color.

Wearing torn jeans and a royal blue top with the glittering words ‘sex kitten’ on it, nobody normal would recognize her as the feminist heroine, who, only yesterday, had helped save the world from destruction at the hands of Darkseid.

 

20 meters above them, atop the building the disco was in, a not-so-normal person in a black cape was adjusting the volume of the listening device in his pointy-eared cowl.

 

*

 

An hour later, Diana and Zatanna were seated at the bar. Zatanna had performed a complex little spell that made the music and the noise from the dance floor seem much softer to them, while keeping other sounds at a normal level, so they could have a conversation without having to shout. And that way the would be talking so quietly that nobody would have a chance of overhearing what they were saying.

 

Well, almost nobody. Up on the rooftop above them, the man twiddled the controls of his listening device.

 

“… in the end I just used a spell to knock him out, that wasn’t the problem, getting close enough to use it was,” Zatanna finished telling her friend about how she had caught Atomic Skull.

 

“Well, at least you could use a spell for that. It took me more that ten blows directly to the head to finally get Giganta out cold!” She rubbed her sore knuckles. “Whatever possessed Batman to give them a head start!? Oh, when I get my hands on him…”

 

The sorceress laughed out loud at this, thinking in a completely different direction than what Diana had meant. “You didn’t exactly try to stop him. I think I remember you playing along with him,” she pointed out.

 

“Have you ever tried arguing with that man once he’s made a decision?” Diana retorted, “Having to catch the bad guys was the lesser evil.”

 

Zatanna chuckled, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

 

“Excuse me!” a voice behind them screamed.

 

They both flinched.

Diana was about to give the person behind her a piece of her mind for startling them like that when she remembered that they could hear the music at the normal volume. Zatanna caught on quickly, undoing the quieting spell on both of then while casting the charm to protect her friend’s ears again. They then both turned around to see a tall and handsome man with black hair, blue eyes and a rather pronounced chin.

 

Bruce.

 

Both women gawked at him. A disco simply wasn’t the place you would expect to see Bruce Wayne. Yet, wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt, he somehow managed to not look out of place at all.

At that moment the song ended and Bruce could speak without having to shout.

 

“I was hoping the young lady with the pretty green eyes would honor me with a dance.” He smiled slightly and his eyes seemed to twinkle.

 

Realizing only when Zatanna nudged her that he meant her, Diana was too stumped to do anything but nod and get up. Coincidentally, the next song was a slower one, not exactly a waltz, but at least something one could dance to together. This was one of the reasons Zatanna had chosen this disco, Diana remembered, their large variation of songs.

 

“What brings you here, Mr. Wayne?” she asked, thinking that he would not recognize her, but that he was well known enough that it wouldn’t raise suspicion if she knew who he was, especially since they happened to be in Gotham. “From what I’ve heard, this isn’t really your style.”

 

“I happened to notice you enter here,” he answered and smiled charmingly.

 

“Oh, Brucie!” Diana tried to giggle like she’s seen the women usually around him do, not realizing the sincerity behind his words.

 

“Well, you seem to know who I am, yet you haven’t let me in on the secret of your name yet.” Bruce flashed his charming smile again.

 

“Camilla,” she said, trying not to laugh out loud as she batted her eyelashes.

 

“So, Camilla,” he grinned devilishly, “do you keep what your shirt promises?”

 

Fighting her urge to first blush furiously and then smack him across the room (which she would have, if she hadn’t known he was only pulling off his act), Diana tried her best at a seductive smile. “For a man like you, Brucie, always.”

 

“I have a car waiting outside-”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t have time _tonight_ …”

 

“Friday then?” He grinned again as he whirled her around and then held her, their faces mere inches apart.

 

“Sure,” she replied, giggling in the most idiotic way she could.

 

Suddenly, the song ended.

 

Bruce bent down. “See you at the manor at eight, Diana,” he whispered, before brushing his lips against hers ever so slightly.

 

Then he vanished into the crowd, leaving Diana standing there, stunned. When she finally returned to the bar where she had left Zatanna, she had a stupid grin plastered across her face.

 

FINIS


End file.
